Latching devices for releasibly connecting together two elements having openings or eyelets therein, such as perforated straps or the pulls of a double zipper type case, are well known. Such devices particularly include a base plate having an upstanding stud which is adapted to be received by respective openings in the two elements and a latch member which is pivotally connected to the base plate for movement between lowered and raised positions. In its lowered position, the latch member holds the elements against the base plate with their respective openings receiving the stud, whereas in the raised position of the latch member the elements may be removed from or placed on the stud. Latching devices of this type have been provided with key-actuated locking mechanisms for enabling the latch members to be releasibly locked in lowered position, these mechanisms being actuated by a key inserted through a keyhole provided in the latch member. However, the keyhole must be laterally spaced from the projection on the base plate so that insertion of the key is not blocked by the elements which are to be locked together, thereby limiting miniaturization of the latching device.